Reunion
by naiad8
Summary: This continues on the world of "Drabbles after Into the Black" and "Temptation of a Hungry Husband" and is, of course, just after Awakenings. It is smut, and you can read it without reading those others, but you will be confused.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: After that wonderful, luscious spoiler I simply had to write some Helen/Nikola. This continues on the world of "Drabbles after Into the Black" and "Temptation of a Hungry Husband" and is, of course, just after Awakenings. It is smut, and you can read it without reading those others, but you will be confused.

This will be in short bursts, as I am incredibly busy. I also hope to get back to more of "A small decision" but I am swamped that that has too much plot for me to figure out at the moment!

80808080808080808

He was filthy, and she didn't give a damn. She pulled him into the room, the plushest apartment she could find in Khartoum. He didn't look at the sumptuous furnishings or the view over the desert. He looked at her with such hunger it made her burn.

"Medication, Helen." His voice was low, rumbling, and she knew the monster was very close to the surface. It excited her beyond measure. Quickies in random hotel rooms with her mortal husband over the last three years did not compare to having a full night with her vampire back.

She pointed to the glass of merlot on the Chippendale end table, and he swallowed it down whole, never bothering to try to savor the vintage. She knew he'd never risk feeding from her if he lacked the control the medication provided, but she had to admit she was curious…wondering if she'd ever get the chance to see him completely unleashed as the beautiful animal he was.

He shivered and grimace, then his fingers began to fly over his buttons. "I do hope you brought clothes Helen."

She shrugged out of her coat and kicked off her shoes as he stalked forward, already half out of his best and shirt. "Why would I need clothes, Nikola? I thought…" He cut her off with a bruising kiss, his hands pulling at her blouse, shredding it around her, his nail leaving scratches on her skin. She moaned, welcoming him back with her tongue stroking against his. Her own hands pushed at his garments as he walked her back toward the bed, his many dusty layers landing on the floor without a care. He was so fastidious, she exulted in his need of her. He would ignore the dirt and the dust and the mess for no other person – perhaps for an interesting scientific conundrum, but only she could drive his passion so completely.

She hadn't wanted to admit how much she needed him. They'd been lovers for sixty years, had two children, and yet she'd always held a tiny piece of herself back, thinking that it would all fall apart somehow. She'd felt so selfish, making him play this part, forcing him into a charade, making him mortal again for a harebrained scheme. She'd almost lost him today, and had to depend on her past-self to rescue a man she loved more deeply than she'd ever thought possible.

He pulled away from her to look down at her body, a grin on his lips. She chuckled. "Aren't you hungry, my love?"

He smirked at her. "I'm ravenous." He pushed her back on the bed and she fell willingly. She'd not bothered with a bra, and his lips enclosed a nipple and sucked it into the cool of his mouth. She gasped, her hands pushing into his grimy hair. His face was covered with dust and she could feel it smear into her skin, but she didn't care. She wanted every trace of him, every millimeter of him pressed against her. He bit her nipple with human teeth, making her arch her back and the pleasure shot through her. He let her go with a pop, moving to the other breast with kisses and licks as he spread his fingers over her stomach, letting sparks of electricity dance over her skin.

She couldn't think. She didn't need to. She just wanted to feel him.

Her trousers met the same fate as her blouse, in shreds thrown to the floor. His hands traced her hips and thighs, his nails tantalizingly sharp against her skin, but he drew no blood. When his tongue traced a perfect circle around her clit she screamed his name and in reward he sucked her nub into his mouth, making her hips buck and her hands yank at his hair. But he wouldn't stop, his tongue licking at her, tasting her as though her essence alone could slake his animal thirst. He brought her to a high, sweet climax, but it was unsatisfying. She wanted more of him.

"Drink, Nikola. Please! I need it!"

She'd never admitted it. Never told him how deeply satisfying it was when he took her blood. He needed her body, her blood, her very soul, and she exulted in it. But she needed him too – so very much.

He gave her a long lick and looked at her, his eyes huge and black, the epitome of need. He bent to her thigh, and she knew he would try to make an inconspicuous mark on her thigh, sipping at her femoral artery before healing her with soft licks of his rough tongue.

That wasn't want either of them needed.

With a burst of power, she pulled at his shoulders, hauling him up her body. He muttered words at her she didn't hear, she was busy. She pushed at his damn trousers until his cock throbbed against her thigh. She arched her neck as her legs wrapped around his slim hips. "Mark me, Niko. We don't have to hide anymore."

He looked down at her for a long moment, until he smiled with a full mouth of those impossibly sharp teeth. "I love you, Helen." His voice echoed with all the power of a vampire, and with inhuman speed he had those teeth in her throat, slicing into her skin as his cock thrust into her sheath.

Pain and pleasure exploded within her and she came with blissful ferocity. Tears leaked from her eyes as she crested on sensation, his lips at her neck, drinking her blood in hungry pulls as he stroked deep within her with long, slow thrusts that made her aware of every generous inch of him.

"Love you, _ljubav_," she whispered into the heavy air, and she could feel his hips twitch in response, his lips caress her skin as he began to lick her wounds closed. His hips sped up, thrusting faster with that distinctive twist that seemed to drive her to madness. Her legs hiked higher up his back, her hands, clutching at his shoulders as he rode her, his weight pinning her to the soft mattress.

Pleasure snaked up her spine, threatening to burst again. He kissed the shell of her ear with such gentleness, such care, that she broke, purple white sparks imploding behind her eyes as her sheath clenched tight and he shouted his release into her, his seed pumping into her.

She held him tight, his heartbeat the slow thrum of a vampire even in passion, he breath cool against her neck in the desert heat. She was home again.


	2. Chapter 2

Had to detail a kiss, didn't I? And this is keeping me sane in a crazy crazy week. Unbeta'd and probably a mess. Don't sue.

8080808080

He held himself above her, only his newly returned strength enough to keep him from collapsing in exhaustion after such an explosive release.

She was perfection, her skin glowed rosy pink and her breasts heaving as her fought to regain her breath. There was a smudge of dirt across her cheek, and the teeth marks in her neck should have been disturbing, but they were already healing, and he felt a sense of smug thrill that she'd practically begged him to mark her like that.

But when her eyes opened, huge and blue with pupils still dilated from the aftereffects of passion, there was such an expression. She pulled him down to her with sudden ferocity, giving him a quick, closed mouth kiss, a pressing of lips that contained such bottled need that he felt his cock stir within her once again. She broke the kiss just as suddenly, but tightened her legs around his buttocks, keeping him from escaping.

She was silent, but the fear and longing in her eyes spoke volumes. There was nothing that her past-self had done to him in the last three years that could have affected the love they shared. She'd been frightened. And her much older self had yet to lose that fear.

He smirked. "This reminds me of our first kiss."

She looked puzzled. And tilted her head, and the fear faded slightly, which had been his intent all along.

"Not the one in Rome…that wasn't our first kiss to me, after all. No, I'm talking about that one in the moldering old heap in Spain."

"That was a beautiful example of Iberian architecture. That castle was in excellent shape for it being eight hundred years old."

He heaved a sigh and she caught her breath, the movement rocking him within her slightly. "I'm still amazed that you'd managed to equip the rooms with modern-ish plumbing, and the windmill generator was inspired. I still think you wanted to play Don Quixote."

"And I suppose that makes you my Sancho Panza?"

He frowned. "I do not like donkeys."

She laughed and wrapped her legs around him more tightly, tilting her hips and making him groan. He bent down to press a kiss over the mark on her neck and circled his hips again, his cock growing harder. Thank God for vampiric recovery times. "I'd just managed to cobble together a code machine rivaling Enigma out of scraps, in a week mind you, and gotten you farther into your damned efforts at decoding those pulses than you'd gotten in two years."

"Well, it was a good way to keep you out of trouble, and we did need to set up contact with Ranna somehow."

"Always layers of rationalization, Helen. Admit that you liked having me around."

"I always have."

Another kiss, this one harder, with his tongue tracing her lips and her breath coming in soft pants as he lazily pulled out and thrust into her again. "There was some clattering in the entryway, and you grabbed me and kissed me and told me to go hide in the damn dungeon."

"It wasn't a dungeon, it was a cellar."

"If there's no wine, it isn't a cellar, it's a torturous dungeon. But that's beside the point. You kissed me."

"I thought we'd been followed."

"And your first move was to claim a kiss?"

"I hadn't seen you for forty eight years, I was weak."

"You loved me."

She smiled up at him, "How could I not love you, the great Nikola Tesla?"

He laughed and claimed her lips, in a hot, passionate, breathless kiss, full of tongue and teeth and fire. She gripped his hips with her thighs and ran her nails down his back before pushing at him to flip them over.

She rose over him, beautiful and his. "Now that was more like our third…pardon me, our second kiss. You cornering me in that dreadful kitchen and kissing me breathless."

"Well, I couldn't very well let pass by the best chance I'd ever had to claim your affections. The noise was just the damn delivery men. The castle was empty, the only source of light was the cooking fire…it was romantic."

"It was desperate, and messy…it took me a week to get the honey out of my hair…but I loved every second of it."

He pulled her down to claim her lips again and arched his hips up into her, making her moan into his mouth and squeeze her sheath hard around him. One of his hands snuck between them to circle her clit and her hips danced, more sensuous than any courtesan. He tried to fight back the need to come, the pleasure so close to the breaking point it was embarrassing, but she was too perfect for him to resist. She pulled away, sitting on top of him and sinking his cock inside so deep inside of her that she let loose a scream.

He grabbed her hips, voicing the rhythm, arching up into her as she slammed down twice, three times more and then they both cried out, need surpassing sense or probability and letting them both climax at the same blissful time.

She dropped on top of him, again out of breath, her breasts pressing into his chest with each harsh inhalation.

"Your trousers are still around your ankles you know." He bust out laughing at her words, and she pulled away from him long enough to disconnect them and push at his filthy pants with her feet until they lay naked amid the scraps of dirty fabric on the expensive coverlet.

"Why are you afraid, Helen? I'm not going anywhere without you now."

She nuzzled into his shoulder. "I was so horrible to you so often, Niko. I was so blind and brittle and…"

"And I deserved your mistrust. You'd been hurt, and I'd left you too often. How were you to know what my motivations were? How were you to know that I'd been yours forever when I'd disappeared for six decades on you?"

"I should have known. I should have seen thy way you looked at me and trusted you."

"I made it difficult. I'm good at being an ass."

He could feel her smile against his skin as a hand snuck beneath his hip to squeeze a cheek. "Yes, you are at that. I'm amazed sometimes that I manage to put up with you, and miss you so terribly when your unholy smugness is gone." She raised her head and squinted at him. "You are also filthy, and you've made me almost as vile."

"Shower or bath?"

"Both."

He grinned. He had many months to make up for.


End file.
